<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Fours by TiassheReisha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683480">On Fours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiassheReisha/pseuds/TiassheReisha'>TiassheReisha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Doggy Style of fucking, Established Relationship, HiruHoshi, Just me and my dedass brain, M/M, No Beta, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Post-Timeskip, Slight dominant Sachiro, mentions of - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiassheReisha/pseuds/TiassheReisha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll fuck you thoroughly tonight." Sachiro whispers before sucking on Kourai's neck, licking his jawlines while his hands work wonders on the clothes that soon found their right place - on the floor.</p><p>- Or three reasons why Kourai hates the Doggy Style</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirugami Sachirou &amp; Hoshiumi Kourai, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Fours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sachiro's eyes make him feel conscious as if he's planning <em> something.  </em> What that  <em> something  </em>is, he's not sure and he's not sure if he wants to find out. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he does, just a tiny bit. He wonders what's going on in that <em> head  </em>of his when he looks at Kourai as if... as if he's some sort of meal he wants to eat.</p><p> </p><p>Hoshiumi Kourai shivers by just thinking how Sachiro's eyes sparkle under the moonlight, staring at him so intensely. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you thinking?" He asks. </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing in particular." Sachiro smiles, just like he always does but there's something in his smile that makes Kourai feel excited, seduced even. </p><p> </p><p>They walked for a few more minutes, hands clasped together. It's almost midnight which explains the lack of people in the area. </p><p> </p><p>"I have Kappa Ebisen in my apartment. Would you like to have some?" Sachiro looks at Kourai expectantly, eyes sparkling again with a hint of something in there that Kourai cannot discern. </p><p> </p><p>The shorter man doubts if he should agree. A part of him is a little concerned about what that glint in Sachiro's eyes mean and the other part is tempted about that offered free Kappa Ebisen. </p><p> </p><p>Free food is free food after all. </p><p> </p><p>"Sure!" He agrees, making Sachiro hum in satisfaction before he licks his lips. Was the thought of eating Kappa Ebisen make him this excited? Kourai just shrugs it off.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived fairly quickly in Sachiro's apartment. It's still as neat as Kourai remembers it the last time he visited here after winning a game. There had been no changes at all. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait here. I'll get it." Sachiro said before leaving Kourai alone. It didn't take him long before he comes back with a bowl of Kappa Ebisen on one hand while the other holds a bottle of wine. "Here." He offers, placing the bowl of snacks on the small coffee table so Kourai can eat his fill. </p><p> </p><p>While the shorter man is eating, Sachiro remains sitting there, just staring at the man in front of him. His stares are making Kourai conscious once again. What's with him today?</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you staring at me like that?" The white-haired man asks, suspicious at Sachiro.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you think am I staring at you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm... Like you are..." Kourai cannot find the right words to describe Sachiro's stares. </p><p> </p><p>"Like what?" He pushes for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>"L-Like..." Kourai gulps when Sachiro leans closer to him, face a few inches away. Staring at his handsome face made Kourai's mind empty. His eyes are so mesmerizing that will make any person melt. He's one of them. </p><p> </p><p>"Like..." He whispers while eyeing Kourai's lips. That's when Kourai finally realized what the glint in Sachiro's eyes meant. It was a stare filled with nothing but desire and thirst to do something. </p><p> </p><p>Sachiro smirks before claiming the shorter man's lips into a tempting kiss, tempting Kourai to open up to him. Tongue licking Kourai's bottom lip, <em> demanding </em> for an entrance. </p><p> </p><p>Kourai sometimes hates how Sachiro acts so dominating because he can't help but succumb to him just like now. He opens up his mouth only to be attacked by the hot tongue tracking the insides of his mouth, making him moan in ecstasy. </p><p> </p><p>Hands are all over his body, taking off the clothes that serve as a hindrance for both of them. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll fuck you thoroughly tonight." Sachiro whispers before sucking on Kourai's neck, licking his jawlines while his hands work wonders on the clothes that soon found their right place - on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>"Get on all fours." Sachiro commands.</p><p> </p><p>"Here?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, here." Sachiro encourages Kourai by smiling at him, right hand caressing his cheek while the other is pinching his already sensitive nipple. </p><p> </p><p>He can only moan before nodding. There's no doubt that Sachiro will continue to play with him until he agrees on his demands. The taller man will do anything and that includes overstimulating Kourai, refusing to give him the release he needs. Yes, that's how commanding he can be on the bed. Or in this case, on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He gets on fours, his ass facing Sachiro who is no doubt enjoying the view. Soon, Kourai hears the soft click of the bottle of lube opening and before he knows it, the cold liquid is all over his ass with Sachiro's finger probing on the twitching hole. </p><p> </p><p>Sachiro's enjoying the moans from Kourai as he finger fucks him. He licks his lips, staring at the plump muscled buttcheeks of Kourai. The temptation is too much for him to resist.</p><p> </p><p>Without pulling out his fingers, he leans closer to Kourai's left buttcheek, giving it a lick before biting and sucking on it. He continues to do so even as he finger fucks Kourai. Oh, the moans are sweet, he wants more. He wants Kourai to moan as loud as he can for him. </p><p> </p><p>"S-Sachiro. F-Fuck!" </p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to be fucked now, Kourai-kun?" </p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yes!" Kourai cannot take it. He needs something bigger than Sachiro's fingers. He wants Sachiro's dick inside him. </p><p> </p><p>"But you're still not ready." Sachiro argues. </p><p> </p><p>"You've been fucking me using your three fingers. I think that's enough, don't you think?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" Sachiro asks, his free hand pumping on his hard thick dick for Kourai to see. </p><p> </p><p>The white-haired man gulps. Yes, three fingers inside him do not compare to the monstrosity and the thickness of Sachiro's dick. If he takes it now, he should be prepared to be limping tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>And to be honest? He does not care if he will end up limping. He just wants that thick dick inside. </p><p> </p><p>"P-Please..." He begs and that's what Sachiro wants. For Kourai to beg. </p><p> </p><p>He smirks, taking out his fingers so he can wear a condom. Coating himself with more lube before aligning his dick on Kourai's small hole. </p><p> </p><p>Kourai groans as soon as he feels the tip slowly going inside. Seriously, why is this guy's dick so thick? The three thick fingers inside him earlier cannot compare to his dick. </p><p> </p><p>"A-ahm, nngh, fuck! Damn it!" He can't help but gasp for breath as soon as he feels his walls being rubbed by the thick rod slowly going in and out of his asshole. </p><p> </p><p>Sachiro is moving his hips with accuracy, rubbing all the sensitive spots inside Kourai so effortlessly. Every thrust sends Kourai into a euphoria that he never thought he'd see. </p><p> </p><p>There are two reasons why he hates this style of fucking. One, he hates how Sachiro can thrust so deep inside him, hitting his prostate in this style, no holds barred. Two, he hates how he loves it, only making Sachiro smug - the fucker. </p><p> </p><p>He does not stop there. He continues his slow but hard rhythm before a devilish idea comes into his mind - pulling his dick almost out of Kourai's ass before slamming it back, hitting the prostate once again. He does this five more times before going back to his fast rhythm of thrusts that caused wet slapping noises. </p><p> </p><p>The noises only turn Sachiro on. He loves it and motivates him to go deeper, as deeper as he can, hands gripping on Kourai's hips in a bruising manner as if preventing the shorter man from running away. </p><p> </p><p>"I - uh, fuck, slow down l-little." Sachiro does not. He just went faster than what Kourai can keep up. </p><p> </p><p>The dick thrusting inside made Kourai see stars, he can't think of anything at all. He feels so full, every thrust sends him to a neverending ecstasy, to a neverending pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>Even when he cums, Sachiro never stopped. He's like a dog in heat, never satiated. </p><p> </p><p>Kourai thought that he only has two reasons why he hates this position, maybe he can add the third one. </p><p> </p><p>Third, Sachiro loves this so much that he becomes uncontrollable, not listening to anything. What might be on his mind is that he's fucking his boyfriend to insanity until he cums. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Wrote this after midnight because of that poll on Twitter. Seriously, HiruHoshi rocks! </p><p>Tiasshe Reisha<br/>https://twitter.com/MegSaintOmi<br/>https://curiouscat.qa/MegSaintOmi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>